Unfair
by Cannibalistic Skittles
Summary: When Sabrina is brought back to New York with her parents and Daphne stayes in Ferryport Landing, confusion ensues. Puck/Sabrina eventually.
1. Initial Thoughts and Reasonings

Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Sisters Grimm. If I did, I'd be the writer of two t.v. shows. I'd also be a man.

Chapter One: Initial Thoughts and Reasonings

_It's not fair_, Sabrina thought, staring gloomily out the window. She tapped her stubby pencil against the graffiti-littered desk. Henry and Veronica Grimm were awake. She was living with them again, just what she wanted. The problem? Daphne wasn't with them.

You see, there were several… legal problems. The sisters were separated. You see, while Sabrina was in Ferryport Landing, she behaved… less than admirably. She got in fights. Her grades were low. _What do they expect? I was __**trying **__to rescue my parents! _So, she was shipped off to the newly-awakened Grimm parents. Daphne however…

She was perfect there. She loved it with Granny Relda, and retained an A+ average. _Only because it was the only way Granny Relda would allow her to solve mysteries with her… She only did it for the Everafters. _Sabrina thought dismally.

_Man, I miss them… Granny… Daphne… Mr. Canis… I even miss Pu-_

_No. _

But still, without them life seemed so… boring.

_I did __**not **__just think that. A few weeks ago I__would have given anything to live like this again._

Yeah, 'would have'. Her inner self chimed in. Not now. Now you'll give anything for life **not** to be like this. To be back there, where it's interesting. Where you make **important** decisions. Unlike here, where the most pressing thing on your mind is what to wear to school.

Sabrina tried to ignore her little voice of reason, she really did. She tried to tell herself it was a lie, albeit a very believable one. But for a lie to hurt, inside it must be a bit of truth, no matter how small…

And the seed of doubt began to sprout within Sabrina Grimm.

What did you think? It's my first fanfiction, so I don't know if it's any good.

Review please, and tell me! Flames will be used to roast my oh-so-delicious marshmallows…


	2. Sadness and Simple Justification

Chapter Two:

People reviewed! I'm so happy… *tears up*

Disclaimer. *Sighs* *In monotone* I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of it's characters, blah blah blah…

-----

Puck was restless.

He had been short with even his 'minions' lately, banishing them if they did not do **exactly** as he wanted.

His symptoms pointed to boredom, pure and simple: fidgeting, twitching, drumming his fingers, constant glances around the room.

But even his normal repertoire of pranks couldn't keep the Trickster King satisfied for long.

*Insert gasp here*

Granny Relda, Daphne, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, Red-Heck, even _Elvis_ could tell something was wrong. He hadn't always been like this.

In fact, this whole thing started shortly after…

Sabrina left.

Could it be that he missed-?

Nah!

"I laugh at the thought!" Puck declared aloud.

He, Puck, miss Ugly?

No way.

It was just the lack of possible people to prank.

The old lady wouldn't feed him if he tricked her, Uncle Jake would just hit him with a spell, Mr. Canis and Red would be totally unfazed, and Daphne thought everything he did was hilarious, even at the expense of her dignity.

Yeah, none of them reacted right, that was it.

Sabrina got mad.

It was the perfect reaction to his perfect prank.

This mood he was in was nothing more and nothing less than un-appreciation from the rest of them.

But if that was so…

Why did he feel so empty inside?

-----+-----=-----+-----=-----

So?

What did you thiiiink?

Review, please!~

Just a warning, flames will be used to fuel my plans for world-domination…

Also, the next chapter will have a *slight* change in format.

I.E., actual paragraph form.

Which may not work for me, but we'll see.

(At least *I'll* see... you ARE going to continue reading this story right? owO)


	3. The First New Friend of Sabrina

Hey guys! It's me again!

I noticed there are a lot more Sisters Grimm stories than before.

Yay!

Bunches of Thanks to Sistersgrimmfan, K.A Zerlang, Tanooklezz-xx, Blondekisses36, Justanothercrazybrunette, and Curlscat.

You guys rock my fuzzy, zebra-cherry socks!

*Standard disclaimer is to be placed here*

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline...

*Whicha whicha whicha whicha whicha whicha whicha*

Sabrina turned her head lethargically, still in a blue mood from her earlier thoughts. A girl sat in a desk adjacent to hers, scribbling furiously on her binder. The girl had on a dirty grey jacket, and nondescript, dark blue jeans. Her inky black hair swayed wildly with the force of the movements. Without closer observation, Sabrina would have said the attempt to color the binder was fruitless, as both the pen and the aforementioned folder were black. Leaning in for a closer look, however, showed that the pen left a bronzy sheen when swept across the surface.

"Hey." Sabrina started*. The voice was slightly deep in a rich way, and obviously female. Looking up, Sabrina found herself gazing into the black-speckled emerald eyes of the previously scribbling girl. Sabrina had been so focused on the hypnotic movements of the girl's pen, she failed to notice when she noticed Sabrina's attention.

"Oh, sorry. I was just-" Sabrina began, only to be cut off by the girl.

"Curious as to what the local freak-girl was doing?" "No, well at least not in those words. I'm Sabrina Grimm, by the way." Sabrina informed.

"Ah, how interesting. I seem to have found the first who doesn't jump away as if I'm rabid and will bite and infect them. I don't bite, though. Much. There are other ways of afflicting damage. I'm Matt, so you know. And you might have noticed; the other kids avoid me. I don't mind, as there's less distractions, but my social skills suffer for it. Well, I'm done monologueing. Nice to meet you, Sabrina." Said the-newly-name-discovered-Matt.

"Matt... Short for what, exactly?" Sabrina asked. Matt grimaced. "Short for Matilda." Sabrina couldn't help it; she laughed.

"Yeah, horrible name isn't it? Well, could be worse. My first name could be my middle name."

"What's your middle name?" Sabrina asked, curiously.

"Tulip."

Shortly after Sabrina regained her composure and managed to stop laughing and start breathing again, Matt spoke.

"So, you're the infamous new girl. You don't look so scary to me."

Sabrina's grin dropped slightly. "Has everyone heard about that?"

Now it was Matt's turn to laugh.

"So it is true. The great Danny Warhol has been knocked off his perch. Good for you."

Sabrina flushed. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it..."

"Suuure you didn't. You…ah…'accidently fell' and therefore knocked The Brat down three flights of stairs 'coincidently' after he insulted you."

The bell rang then, signaling an end to the period and cutting off any reply she was going to say.

"Hey, who do you have next period? I have reading with Miss Capp, math with Mr. Hatters, and science with Mrs. Jolenski before lunch." Sabrina stated, glancing at her schedule.

"Ah, tough luck.. I've got next period, same as you, but nothing else before lunch. But hey, we have lunch same period. C'mon, let's go before Miss Capps busts a brain vessel." They stood, and walked together through the dismall halls of the black abyss of deathy doom from which there is no return, otherwise known as school.

~-+~-+~-+~-+~-+-~+-~+-~+-~

*Started as in jumped in surprise.

~!^*-*^!~

Sooo, how was it?

Is this style okay, or should I keep using the old one?

Notice this one's longer than the others?

...

On an unrelated note, I have some good news and some bad news.

The good news is, I finally wrote this chapter.

The bad news is, my plot-bunny chewed on something, and one of my computers, the one I keep my stories on, is infected.

All my stories are gone, and I have very little inspiration.

The other good news is, I finally know where the story's going! What I mean is, I tend to write things without knowing where they're going to go. But, with this chapter, I thought of a way to get rid of the whole Puck-and-Sabrina-are-in-different-towns-and-have-no-concievable-means-of-seeing-each-other-again thing.

So that's it.

Review, my minions! Bwahahahahaha!

Haha.

…ha.

…

…

You saw nothing.


	4. The Second New Friend of Sabrina

Sabrina was in her own personal little heck right now. That's right. Math. Matt had left her with a statement-"If you decide to off a couple other kids in the school in a bizarre freak accident, there's this real annoying guy who keeps staring at me. I won't mind if you push him down the stairs on 'accident'." Before jetting off before being scalded by Sabrina fiery temper- and Sabrina was left to face the subject at hand alone.

This brings us back to it. You'd think that they'd cut her a little slack seeing as she's new, and, quite frankly, doesn't know _what-the-__**heck**__-her-math-teacher-is-talking-about_. Seriously. An example of the heckish torture her demon-of-a-teacher provides: "V= b+ p/h – nr – x". Solve for 'p'.

And to make it worse, Mr. Hatters, the aforementioned bringer of doom, seemed to have it out for her. In twenty minutes, she had been called on no less than fifteen times.

Oh, yeah. Schools may vary from coast to coast, but math teachers stay the same. She was also seated next to what she increasingly believed to be the quietist slip of a girl ever to be placed on the Earth. Okay, so maybe that's an exaggeration. But she _was_ pretty quiet. Sabrina shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of anything other that her mountainously massive homework and these impossible problems. But, really, did the teacher have mental problems? There was no way she was going to be able to do this problem. Frustrated, she scribbled a guessed answer on her much-abused paper; 'V= lwh' (solve for 'h') became h= lw/v. Sabrina's murder of the unfortunate paper that happened to be in the printer when the problems were printed was interrupted by a small voice speaking softly.

"You're doing it wrong."

It was the quiet girl. Pale green eyes peeked shyly from behind feathery lashes fringed by creamy skin. Her light blonde hair hid what was not already covered of her luminous eyes. A small sprig of hair poked curiously out of the top of her head, vaguely reminiscent of a stem to those looking. The girl raised her own pencil and guided it over to the math problem.

"It's not 'h= lw/v'. From 'V=lwh', it becomes v/lw = h. That's because you divide both sides by lw, leaving you with the answer." The girl dropped the pencil and gazed at Sabrina, mildly interested.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense!" Sabrina could hear some of her earlier frustrations seeping through her declaration.

To her surprise, the girl smiled.

"I know. I don't get it either. But the best thing to do in this class is to just do as the teacher says, no matter if he seems to be spewing nonsensical verbage. As far as I can tell, the thing to do is get the desired variable, in this case 'h', on its own. Make sense?"

"I…guess. In its own convoluted kind of way."

"I'm Apple, by the way."

"Apple… another nickname?" Sabrina wondered aloud.

Apple shook her head frantically, a hint of a blush upon her cheeks. "No. Apple is my given name."

Sabrina cracked a smile. "You're the second person I've met today with an unusual name."

"Yeah… My mom's kind of a nut. A good one though. A good, nutty nut." Apple remarked.

"Ah… my grandmother's the same way." She winced almost unnoticeably. (Apple noticed, but, having been in enough awkward situations, decided not to call her on it.) "I'm Sabrina Grimm. The apparently infamous new girl."

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina Grimm."

Apple looked up. "Oh, cover your ears now…"

"Cover my ears..? Why-"

The bell rang. As it was directly above them, Sabrina's ear's ceased functioning and the world swam for a moment.

"Wow." She said, when she regained the ability to speak coherently.

"Yeah… hey, I've got writing next. You?"

"I've got science with Mrs. Jolenski."

"Bummer. But at least she's relatively sane…compared to this." Apple gestured to Mr. Hatter who was fixing his (obviously fake) Elvis toupee/wig.

"Bye Sabrina." Apple smiled, and they left the room, heading in opposite directions.

Somewhere, somehow, someone laughed. And the sounds of a punch echoed soon after. But not here. And probably not in anything that will ever relate to this story.

~'smybestfriend,bestofallbestfriends,doyouhaveabestfriendtoo?Lineline.~~

So? How was it?

I'd like to point out that that in my last story, my author's notes were one-hundred and forty-two words long, whereas the rest of it was five-hundred and sixteen words long. So. **Friggen.** Not. The same. As. Both. The Same. Length.

*Cough*

By the way, I drew a picture of Apple. Here's a kind of link -

www (dot) novaline-tokyo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Apple-of-Unfair-103909735

Hope you've enjoyed the update!

~CannibalisticSkittles


	5. The Third New Friend of Sabrina

Sabrina sighed. It was the period before lunch, which for her was science, and she had the loudest seat partner ever. It didn't help that Sabrina had been sitting next to the quiet little Apple for an hour. The girl had been obnoxiously shouting out random things, and had been yelled at twice in the time she had been in class. (To clarify, she was reprimanded numerous times, but as this did not affect the girl, the teacher had to resort to actual shouting.) Sabrina had gathered that the girl's name was Jelika, and that she was irritatingly consistent in her obnoxiousness. The girl was now sitting, unusually quiet for her, staring at a paper set in front of her. Sabrina was just able to concentrate on her work when-  
"Hi!"

Turning her head slightly, Sabrina saw the loud Jelika. The aforementioned girl was sitting primly on the stool, smiling brightly and awaiting a reply.

With the girl turned towards her, Sabrina took this chance to study her. She had about shoulder length dark golden messy hair. She wore a white shirt that said, in fuzzy pink letters, "I Reject Your Reality and Substitute My Own!" She wore light blue jeans with fake gems sewn onto them. Her shoes were white and had curly laces. The girl had slightly pale skin and breathtakingly blue eyes, with a ring of purple at the edges. (Lol, I realized near the end of the chapter that I forgot to put what she looked like, so if it seems rushed, that's because it is.)

Her analysis of the girl consisted of approximately 3.1 seconds and she turned back to the subject at hand; replying.

Looking quizzically at her sudden and cheerful word, Sabrina said, "Hi?"

Jelika's smile turned into an ear-splitting grin. "Are you the new girl? Oh, you must be. I've never seen you before, and of course, I know everyone. You've got to be Sabrina Grimm, then. Grimm, that's such an interesting name. I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before, but anyway, I'm Jelika, nice to meet you, and how has your day been so far?"

Sabrina stared at her, trying to make sense out of the hyper girl's chatter.

"…Yes?" Sabrina replied hesitantly, staring confusedly.

"Cool." Said Jelika, nodding.

"Hey… do you get this?" Jelika added, shoving the paper towards Sabrina.

"Uh, not really, no." Sabrina said. "I mean, I get what they want me to put, and I know how they want me to get that answer, but I don't understand why." She added.

"Well, you're ahead of me at least. I don't understand any of it. As far as I'm concerned, they could be speaking Latin. Heck, maybe they are speaking Latin. I really don't know." Jelika told Sabrina, stabbing at the paper with a pink highlighter, eye crossed and tongue sticking out.

The bell rang then, signifying an end to the period, and a start to what most students strived for during the first half of the day: Lunch.

"Welp, that's it. That's all I'm doing. I can's take any more of this Latin babble." Jelika stood and shoved her stool towards the counter. "Hey, did you bring lunch or are you buying?" She asked Sabrina.

"I brought." Sabrina answered. "I don't know how high the cafeteria food registers on the toxic level."

"Oh, it's way way waaaaay up there." Jelika said, nodding frantically. "Okay, let's put our stuff away and GO!" She said, and she and Sabrina made their way (practically running) to their lockers, which they found were vaguely close together. Once their stuff was safely put away, Sabrina closed her locked and found herself staring into black speckled emerald eyes. She jumped a bit.

"Jeez, Matt, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

Matt smirked and raised an eyebrow.

_She looks so much like Puck when she does that. So mischievous…_

Sabrina quickly shook that thought out of her head, as Matt watched on in apparent amusement.

"Well, c'mon." Matt said, walking away, obviously expecting Sabrina to follow.

"Err…" Sabrina said, looking back to where Jelika was storing her papers.

"What?"

"Well…you see, I'd already said that I would sit with her, and…"

"Well then, I'll just sit with you both then, won't I" Matt asked, a lopsided grin on her face.

"I don't know if she-"

"She doesn't mind does she?"

Sabrina shrugged helplessly.

"Let's see. Yo, hyper-as-crap girl. Do you mind if I sit with you too?"

Jellika looked a bit confused by her new nickname but happily chirped, "Nope! I don't mind!"

"There, see?" Matt asked, nodding. "Now c'mon, I know of the most perfect table, and no one will steal our seats there." She started walking down the hall to the lunchroom, Sabrina and Jelika trailing along behind her.

"How are you so sure that no one will be sitting there?" Sabrina asked Matt when she had finally caught up with her.

"It's by the vending machines." Matt replied. "About half the girls in this school are anorexic, and the rest are either health nuts, won't eat junk food because of their anorexic friends, on a diet, or don't like anything in them anyway. The boys are all broke, and they won't break into it in such a public place. So, whatever their reasons, virtually no one comes by the vending machines or it's table. That's how I know."

"Alright. Makes sense." Sabrina said.

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Jelika asked.

"Yup."

The three of them made their way to the table near the vending machines and commenced eating, talking, and laughing. It wasn't long at all though before Sabrina noticed something, and voiced it-

"Hey, isn't that Apple?"

A girl, with pale blonde hair and skin, with light green eyes stood awkwardly, holding a cafeteria tray filled with questionable food. She looked around as if searching for a spot to sit, and finding none. With each passing second, her white skin turned pinker.

"Yeah, it is! Hey, Apple!" Sabrina yelled, loudly enough to be heard from the other side of the cafeteria, but softly enough that few turned to seek out the voice. Apple was one of them. Her face flooded with obvious relief as she made her way quickly to Sabrina.

As she plunked down into an empty seat, Sabrina said, "Matt, Jelika, this is Apple. She's in my math class. Apple, this is Matt and this is Jelika." As Sabrina introduced the three to each other, she pointed to each of the mentioned individuals at the appropriate times.

The three nodded at each other and resumed what they were doing, Apple included this time.

"Hey.. you're eating an apple, Apple!" Exclaimed Jelika.

Apple was, in fact, eating an apple. It was sitting like a shining beacon of hope amongst the gloomy cafeteria 'food'.

Apple blushed and ducked her head down. "I know… ironic isn't it? It's actually my favorite food."

"Aaaawesome." Jelika said.

The bell rang just as Sabrina was finishing her food.

"Aw man, I wasn't done yet!" Matt complained.

The four girls monotonously cleared what was left of their lunch, and left in separate directions, with promises to i.m. each other later.

----------K----------

Longest chapter ever, woot woot!

Over a thousand words! (And you only have to subtract 50 words because of the author's notes this time!)

Reviews are love.~

Spread the love.~

(BTW, with the last chapter and the word count, I wasn't being accusing. I was being dramatic. And kidding. =D)


	6. IMing

Unfair

Chapter Six

5:42 PM

_PoisonedApple has signed in._

_MarvelousMatt has signed in._

_GloomilyGrimm has signed in._

_GooberGirl has signed in._

GooberGirl: Hey, what's up guys?

MarvelousMatt: Nuthin much. You?

PoisonedApple: Dying of homework. .

GloomilyGrimm: Same here. Does Mr. H usually assign this much h/w?

PoisonedApple: Unfortunately, yes. You learn to live with it.

GloomilyGrimm: Forget it. I'll do what I can and if I fail, I fail.

PoisonedApple: So… where did you move from, Sabrina?

GloomilyGrimm: I used to live in Ferryport Landing with my grandmother, my sister Daphne, my grandmother's friend Mr. Canis, and a boy named Puck. What else do you want to know?

PoisonedApple:…His name is Puck?

GloomilyGrimm: It's…a nickname.

GloomilyGrimm: There was an unfortunate hockey incident.

GooberGirl: Well, there are worse things to be nicknamed.

PoisonedApple: Firsthand experience?

GooberGirl: I find it best to introduce a nickname before they can.

MarvelousMatt: Can't argue there.

GloomilyGrimm: Hang on… my mom wants to talk to me…

_GloomilyGrimm is AFK._

GloomilyGrimm: Crap.

MarvelousMatt: Somethin up?

GloomilyGrimm: The principal called home.

GloomilyGrimm: I should explain the situation before she bans me from the light of day.

GooberGirl: Run for cover Sabrina! Ruuuun! D=

GloomilyGrimm has signed off.

PoisonedApple: …

MarvelousMatt: …

GooberGirl:…

MarvelousMatt: So… what now?

GooberGirl: I think she likes this boy. Let's set them up.

PoisonedApple: Jelika!

GooberGirl: What?

MarvelousMatt: Where did that even come from?

PoisonedApple: We don't even know him.

GooberGirl: Yeah, but she mentioned him… I don't mention my neighbors in Fairview, just my friends and that one creepy dude named Gordon who stared at me.

PoisonedApple: How do creepy stalkers fit into this?

GooberGirl: I'm just saying that if she mentioned him, he's probably significant. It's simple psychology.

MarvelousMatt:…No it's not.

GooberGirl: STILL, OKAY, STILL.

MarvelousMatt: What if we go meet him _then_ decide what to do about the situation?

GooberGirl: So it's agreed?

PoisonedApple: I guess.

GooberGirl: AWESOME. }=D

PoisonedApple: Alright, I've got to go, gotta get started on that homework… *sigh*

MarvelousMatt: Me too.

_PoisonedApple has signed off._

_MarvelousMatt has signed off._

GooberGirl: Muahahaha!

GooberGirl: …

GooberGirl: Dang.

GooberGirl: It's not as fun to laugh maniacally when no one's around.

_GooberGirl has signed off._

~_~_~_~_

SABRINA'S I.M. NAME SUCKS. D=

Seriously, how long has it been since I last updated this…? Oh, right.

**Over a year. **You are free to throw pitchforks at me now. This short chapter does not make up for the wait. I shall begin work on the next.

On another note, I got a account. If you want, you can check it out. (not likely)

It's got the beginning of a novel I've been working for the past couple months.

I'm reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.

It's so darn hard to understand (what do they even look like? 66 pages and 12 chapters into the book and I don't even know) but so darn good.

Pff, Darcy. Resist it if you must, but know this: you will fall. You will fall madly in love with Miss Eliza Bennet, and there's nothing you can do to stop this, you insufferable pretentious prick. *cackles madly*


End file.
